JLA: THE DARK GLOVE
by MrManiac
Summary: An old villain returns and Batman and JLA find themselves in their darkest hour...


DISCLAIMERS - DC COMICS IS THE OWNER OF THESE WONDERFUL CHARACTERS.   
I JUST WRITE THIS CRAP FOR ALL TO HAVE FUN.  
SO. HAVE FUN!  
  
THIS DOES NOT REPRESENT CURRENT DC CONTINUITY. PLEASE FORGIVE IF SOME UPDATE IS NEEDED WITH  
SOME CHARACTERS BUT I´VE BEEN AWAY FROM THE COMICS UNIVERSE FOR QUITE A WHILE.  
STILL, THIS COULD WORK.  
  
  
JLA - THE DARK GLOVE : 1) THE HUNT  
  
  
  
JLA SATELLITE   
  
Batman was leaving. Superman saw just when he was getting in the teleporter.  
  
"Batman." he called.  
  
Those white eyes looked at the man of steel with the cold stare that made it  
Batman´s trademark. The Dark Knight said with a voice as cold as ice:  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Superman walked towards him. He stopped when their faces were   
almost touching. Batman´s expression was dark and cold. As always.  
  
"I know you´re having some problems in Gotham. I´ve heard about  
Comissioner Gordon. I´m sorry."  
  
Silence.  
  
"He´s not dead."  
  
Superman made two steps back. Was that a joke?   
  
"Oh. the classic, agressive, sarcastic Bruce. He´s allright."  
  
Without saying one more word Superman returned to the central room.  
  
Then it happened. Superman saw something with the corner of his eye.  
Something there, deep in space. He wasn´t sure what it was, it looked like a face.  
  
A familiar face...  
  
But when he focused on it, it was was gone. He scanned space with his vision powers.   
Everything was normal.  
He soon forgot about it and returned home.  
  
**********************************************  
  
ORDER   
  
Something. Is. wrong.  
  
Did.You.Feel.That.?  
  
Unexpected. This. Could. Be. Dangerous.  
  
For. Order. ?  
  
For.Everything. In.The.Universe.  
  
Chaos. Is. Attacking.  
  
No. That. Was. Not. Chaos.  
  
I. Felt. No. Attack.  
  
Not. Yet.  
  
Precautions. Should. Be. Taken.  
  
Now.  
  
Now.  
  
NOW.  
  
*************************************************  
  
APOKOLIPS - TWO DAYS AGO  
  
The pits of fire exploded. A group of parademons were flying near it   
and they were destroyed, caught by the deadly blast.  
  
The dark lord of Apokolips was worried. He felt the menace.   
  
Something was wrong. But the enemy was looking for something.  
  
Something Darkseid could use against him and against those damned heroes.  
  
The pits of fire exploded again, and the slaves that were near them   
paid the price.  
  
**************************************************  
  
THE BATCAVE   
  
Batman was making some research in the computer. It was a cold night and  
the hunt was about to begin.   
The Waynetch satellite send a special signal to Batman´s databank.   
  
Beep  
  
The Dark Knight raised an eyebrow.  
  
Strange.  
  
He never heard that sound except some years ago.  
  
When he built that device.  
  
It couldn´t be. This could not be possible. A quick test should   
demonstrate the satellite was wrong.  
  
It was not wrong.   
  
And that was not good.  
  
Batman stood up.  
  
"It´s war again." he said to himself.  
  
He got in the car, a dark shadow in a dark vehicle.  
  
"Metropolis" he ordered.  
  
The engine roared and, with the speed of a devil, the Batmobile escaped  
from the batcave.  
  
  
****************************************************  
  
  
S.T.A.R. LABS   
  
Jake Messer was a simple janitor. He had a job in the most important   
laboratory in the country.  
Life was good and a cigarette made him feel allright.   
  
That day some of the doctors were worried about something. Some kind of  
"disturbed energy", or that kind of stuff.  
  
Deep space did not represent a problem for him.  
  
He didn´t mind working late at night.  
  
He didn´t have a family to worry about.  
  
He never really worried about anything.  
  
Jake went to the coffee machine and took a small plastic cup. It was hot.  
He drank it slowly.   
  
Suddenly, he turned back. He felt something was near.  
  
Right there, standing right behind him, was a dark figure.  
  
Jake was caught by the neck. He was hurled into the air and then the hand  
grabbed him again with violence.  
He was turned and faced the dark, faceless, creature.  
  
"Where is it?" - it snarled.  
  
"Wha... What the hell, jezz... Who the f...?"  
  
Jake was confused enough not to understand what the hell was going on.  
  
The creature growled again. The stench that came out of his mouth made Jake sick.  
If that stench came from it´s mouth.  
  
"WHERE IS IT?"  
  
"I dunno what are you talking about... Who the hell are you?"  
  
Jake never felt pain like that before. Like little hot wires under his skin.  
He screamed in terror. But his scream was never heard.   
Because he was no longer there.  
  
He did not existed anymore.  
  
The dark shadow dissappeared.  
  
**********************************************  
  
METROPOLIS - ONE DAY AGO  
  
The man appeared from nowhere. Screaming. He fell to the ground.   
Some years have passed since the last time he was there.  
  
Of course, if you live in Metropolis, you´re not surprised by this kind of stuff.  
  
The man standed and looked around. Everybody was looking at him.  
  
"Look momma. The funny man made a trick" - said a little girl as she ate her BigMac.  
  
The man got out from the McDonald´s and walked down the street.   
He was confused and did not understand exactly what was happening.  
The strange man stopped and passed out in an alley nearby.  
  
  
*****************************************   
  
  
"I´m here, Batman" - said The Man Of Steel.  
  
Suicide Slum was dark and cold that night.   
The steam that came out of the sewers made the Batmobile look like  
a black creature from Hell.  
The cabine opened and The Dark Knight descended from the machine.  
  
"Clark. We´re in trouble."  
  
"What´s going on? I´ve alerted the JLA. You said it was important."  
  
"It is."  
  
"Important enough not wait until the morning?"  
  
Batman´s face got even darker. The last son of Kripton thought he saw a glimpse of  
fear in his expression.  
  
"There will be no morning."  
  
"Since The Final Night..." - Superman said but then stopped.  
Batman did not like talking about that.   
He didn´t have the best opinion about Hal Jordan.  
"Murderer" he usually said about him.  
  
A thunder was heard in the distance. Light reflected in the windows of the buildings nearby.  
  
"Batman, please hurry it up, there´s a storm coming..."  
  
"I know."  
  
Batman opened the Batmobile´s cabin and showed it to the Man Of Steel.  
Superman put one hand on his mouth.  
  
"I found him in an alley an hour ago. I didn´t expect him to appear this soon."  
  
Superman was so astonished he started breathing hard. "I´m invulnerable" he said to himself.  
  
"What´s HE doing here?"  
  
"I´m not exactly sure. I know something big is coming."  
  
"This is unfortunate" - said a voice behind Clark.  
  
"Welcome, J´onn. You know who´s inside the Batmobile."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So you know everything else."  
  
Thunder again. This time it was very near.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Somebody could please fill me in?" said Superman.  
  
"Call the others" - said Batman - "Tell them to meet us at the satellite."  
  
*******************************************************  
LIMBO  
  
Despero was dead. Hal Jordan broke his neck some time ago.   
But somehow the hate he had in his soul managed to keep him around in limbo.  
Then he felt the call of someone who promised him power beyond his wildest dreams.  
  
When Hal Jordan and Kyle Rayner fell on OA right after the Zero Hour event they didn´t notice  
that Despero body was not there anymore.  
  
Then Jordan perished during the Final Night. Despero never got his revenge.  
  
But this creature that promised him power and made him live again (HOW?)   
had the most pure kind of hate the ex-Green Lantern ever knew.  
  
His new master never said his name. And Despero could never see him.   
He just heard thar voice in his head telling him what to do.  
And he told him to wait.  
  
But now the time for him had come.  
  
"Go. Find it for me." The master said.  
  
And Despero was released from that strange, dark limbo and hurled into space.  
  
Now that he was out he felt the sting of hate stronger than before.  
  
And he started his journey to earth.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
JLA Satellite  
  
"Well i´ll be ..."  
  
Wally West was looking at the man in the chair in the main room of the JLA satellite.  
He could not believe his eyes.  
  
"Been a while since I saw this guy fot the last time... What´s he doing here Superman?"  
  
"I don´t have a clue, Flash. Wish I had."  
  
Wonder Woman came into the room. Her eyes looked around, when he saw no Batman around  
she finally asked:  
  
"What´s going on, Kal? What´s Batman not telling us? I thought secrets were over."  
  
The voice came from behind her and sounded like a growl. Batman entered the room and his steps were silent  
as he were a ghost.  
  
"Secrets are over" - said the Dark Knight. J´onn was behind him with a cup full of oreos.  
  
"Who´s this guy? Why everyone is so worried?" - said Green Lantern while he scratched his own head.  
  
Batman tooks the man´s head with his hands and looked into his face.  
  
"PARIAH" - he called.  
  
The man opened his eyes and looked at the Master of the Night with terror.  
  
"Batman?"  
  
"When, Pariah, when?" - asked Batman, and this time he was the one that seemed scared.  
  
"I don´t... understand, Batman" - said the Pariah shaking his head - "I thought I finally found peace."  
  
Superman came near but the Dark Knight gave him a non-friendly stare.  
  
"Batman, he´s tired..."  
  
Batman ignored him. He looked back at Pariah´s face.  
This time his voice was calmed, but still severe.  
  
"Tell me, Pariah. When did he return? Tell me. Now."  
  
"I´m not sure what are you talking about... Awwww..."  
  
Batman took a deep breathe. At the back of the room J´onn made a funny sound with his mouth.  
He knew exactly what the real question was and he felt Batman´s fear of asking it.  
  
"The ANTI-MONITOR." - Said the Dark Knight - "Tell me when did the ANTI-MONITOR return."  
  
*****  
  
CONTINUED  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
